Water skiing
by Ringabel
Summary: Durbe and Ryoga. That's all you need to know. Durbe x Ryoga kinkfic. Also should know that. ok. bye.
1. water hockey

Ryoga handed Durbe a game, Durbe stare wide eyed. "Nasch," he started "What is this?" Ryoga just smiled, told him to play.

Durbe started the game, he picked "Froakie" he didn't know what that was.

Soon Froakie evolved into another form.

"Nasch, I'm going to learn all the names." Ryoga smiled and hummed as he wrapped his arms around him as Durbe played. "Nasch I love Water Sports." He smiled as he continued playing, Nasch's face (You can imagine..) went bright red like a tomato, w-what did Durbe just say?

He was about to ask; Durbe smiled "Water sports seems fun, huh?" and Ryoga's face was still bright red, he took Durbe's hand and lifted his chin up from the DS. "D-Durbe… you do know what Water Sports is..?" and Durbe nodded.

"Can we try it Nasch?" Durbe asked with wide pleading eyes, how could Ryoga deny him? Ryoga began to unzip, Durbe looked back at his DS. He heard the echo of the zipper throughout the room. "Hey Nasch, look I named this Panpour after you!" and Ryoga blushed, that was so sweet of Durbe!

Ryoga pried off his boxer's his 10-inch spring out; Durbe had not looked up yet. Ryoga smiled as he did what Durbe said, a yellow stream of water smacking Durbe in the face, the yellow liquid dampening his hair dripping off his glasses.

Durbe began to feel the hot warm yellow liquid flowing into his eyes; this caused tears to pool out of the gray haired boy's eyes. "Is this lemonade..?" he asked softly.

Ryoga murmured out, "No…" and Durbe's tears began to trickle down his eyes again. _**Fuck, Fuck! **_(Ryoga didn't mean to make Durbe cry) "D-Durbe… its just you said.. you liked Water Sports and that you wanted to try it so I thought…"

Durbe looked up from the game, the yellow liquid dripping off his forehead from his hair and down from his eyes, he quickly grabbed his cloth and wiped it out.

"Nasch, I meant the move Nasch, the MOVE." Durbe said as he had fully wiped the yellow liquid off of himself. "..I didn't know.." Ryoga murmured out, embarrassed of what he had done to his friend. "I-It's okay Nasch! If you wanted to try it that's fine!" and hearing all the commotion, Mizael came from his room.

"Quite the opposite, it is not _**fine**_ Durbe," Mizael added not hassling himself to look at the pair of fellow Barians. "He relinquished his bladder onto you, not fine at all." Ryoga tried to pay Mizael no mind and tried to comfort Durbe telling him in many apologies. That he did _**NOT**_ mean to in anyway distance their friendship.

"Might want to put that _**small**_ bell between your legs away," he sipped his tea not taking his eyes off the crying Durbe. "Small?!" Ryoga yelled far to loudly and added "And by bell do you mean by cock?" and Mizael chuckled "_**Well**_ I'd hardly call that a cock."

Ryoga stormed off having been burned so badly, he had already embarrassed himself enough, he'd just talk to Durbe later privately.

Mizael smirked knowing he had won; he came and sat down on the couch next to Durbe. "How are you fairing?" he asked him, Durbe's eyes were still dampened with tears and Ryoga's bodily waste. "Come you should shower," he insisted and helped Durbe up. "…Y-yeah.." Durbe added, he was still off in everyway.

Durbe just hoped Ryoga knew he wasn't mad at him; it was a mistake. Mizael smiled and followed Durbe to the shower and waited outside the door like a puppy. Ryoga came up to the shower door but Mizael prevented him from entering.

"I know you're leader and all Nasch but if you're going to piss on Durbe again, please stay away, I know you might want to mark your territory but I assure you, he isn't yours." This pissed Ryoga off the most, he came to apologize, Mizael could fuck off.

"He's showering anyhow.. but I'm sure you'd love to see that, wouldn't you? You'd probably ruin his fair skin again with your bodily piss." He crossed his arms and laughed, Ryoga growled and walked away not wanting to hear anymore.

Ryoga would just apologize once Durbe was out of the shower…


	2. water polo

The hot steamy water was dripping and coming down on Durbe's bare body, it was nice and calming to him. It was helping to wash off the stench of Ryoga's scent (He didn't really mind it.) he just wanted to wash off the most that got in his eyes. He ran the soap across his chest and began to moan softly as the warm water hit his back. Durbe dug his nails into his hair to get it washed and clean!

"Mmm..~" He hummed softly, he was about to moan out a name! Whose was it! It could barely be heard out of his lips. It was a soft Ryoga that came out of his lips because he was imagining his leader doing this all to him. The hot water was so relaxing that Durbe fell asleep in the shower standing up.

Mizael knocked on the door, "Durbe it has been an hour?"

No response, Mizael would just guard the door from here. Mizael fell asleep on the floor by the door waiting and protecting Durbe. Ryoga took this chance and stepped over Mizael's sleeping body, well he decided to kick him once in the ass for calling his dick small. That was humiliating! He heard the water running in the shower and burst through door.

"Durbe?" He called out softly because he did not want to wake up the asshole, Mizael.

It was dark and musky and sweaty in it from the hot smoke from shower. Ryoga put a hand on the glass blocking the shower view. He opened it slowly to see Durbe not moving. (Durbe had hung himself in the shower…) Ryoga was crying, tears were dripping down his eyes as the shower water hit his body. "..Durbe.. I never got to say sorry.."

Ryoga wished he and Durbe had some serious sex before this happened… he wanted to tell him he loved him. Mizael could fuck right off, he didn't care if Mizael was Durbe's or if Durbe was even Mizael's. Mizael could fuck right off. He left the bathroom feeling sad.. he stepped on Mizael's crotch angrily. "Oops… shouldn't lie in the hallway.."

Mizael grunted as he felt the pain of the foot collide with his crotch, he got up. "Did you break into Durbe's shower to piss on him?" and Ryoga growled out, ignoring Mizael. "Fuck right off Mizael, fuck right off, Durbe's dead.." he said and Mizael's eyes widened… what…? Durbe couldn't be dead! He was taking shower!

Mizael burst in through shower door he broke the glass with his bare hand, glass shattering in it, blood digging all over as the shards slashed in. Mizael didn't care. He tapped Durbe's shouder. Nothing… he leaned in and kissed Durbe hard giving all his breath he could. Durbe woke up with a sudden moan and shock "Mmm..? Mizael..?"

Mizael sighed in relief, Durbe looked around "Where is Ryoga?" and Durbe ran out bare butt naked, Mizael was annoyed that he had almost died and he just goes after Ryoga!

(Durbe wasn't really dead he was just sleeping in the shower!) … (But oh no.. Ryoga!) Durbe heard a loud crash from upstairs, he ran and he opened door….

No… NO… NO! Durbe was sad and started crying softly for his lost friend, Ryoga had took his life out of shame. Mizael tried to calm the Durbe. "No.." he heard him.

A loud car engine was heard in distance of the Barian house.. a big loud bee buzz was coming on. A big loud transforming metal bumblebee came burst at the door. Vector came out of the big vibrating bee. Vector picked Durbe up jammed his tongue into his eye and began licking furiously. Sucking gracefully on the eyeball and lapping.

Mizael backed away horrified by it. Vector took out a knife, smiled and sliced it across Durbe's lip and began sucking the blood off like a hungry vampire. Durbe then bled out, he walked up to Mizael. Grabbed him by the hair, threw him to the floor. Stepped on his back and jammed the knife in his back.

Vector left after stabbing Mizael 37 times in the chest. He whistled a happy tune and left.

Nobody got anyone; Vector did get off (if you were wondering) because killing people left him hot and bothered! (Vector would go find Yuma…) (He doesn't find Yuma, he gets outside and is hit by a car.)


End file.
